Forced Perspective
by Tundrawolf14
Summary: Kovu and Kiara chose to run away from their prides after being forbidden to see each other. After a few months of living together on their own, Kovu is killed and leaves Kiara pregnant and alone. She decides to raise her cubs as rouges which gives her a forced perspective. Now she must live like an Outlander with little food while caring for her cubs.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay I'm back! And a lot sooner than I thought I would be J**

**Thanks to Teddi 8341 who gave me the wonderful title; Forced Perspective**

**I hope that you all enjoy the new version of Sorry for Running**

**Chapter One: A Pride All Our Own**

"Hey look, we're one" Kovu said softly as he gestured towards their combined reflections that were shimmering in the water with his muzzle.

"What?" His golden companion said confusedly. She had heard that phrase somewhere, but where...

"Come on, let's get out of here!" He said excitedly as he sat up. Kiara stared up at him in confusion, was he asking her to leave? Leave her home? Her family?

"We'll run away together!" he exclaimed taking a jump away from her before sticking his front paws out and his rear in the air "and start a pride, all our own" the last part was almost a suggestive purr.

"Kovu…We can't..." Kiara said uncertainly, doubting whether she could really leave her life in the Pridelands behind. It was all she had ever known, where she had grown up. How could she leave it all behind?

"Why not?" He asked. His question caused Kiara to sigh. How could she explain it? She was afraid to leave everything she had ever known behind. She was afraid to leave her home and never be welcomed back. To simply put it, she was afraid. But how could she explain this to Kovu? He was an Outlander who was trained not to fear. Fear would be an emotion that he did not know or understands.

"We just can't..." Her voice trailed off, trying to find a less cowardly explanation "we-we can't just leave, what about our families? We both have duties to our prides"

Kovu looked at her with a raised eyebrow, he knew that wasn't the real reason. He could tell by the uncertainty that laced her voice but nevertheless he decided to go along with it.

"Duty to our prides? Kiara, my duty to my pride was to kill your father, something I don't want to do and as for you, I distinctly remember you saying that you didn't want to be queen because it was 'no fun'" he said casually, slightly mocking her at the same time without meaning to.

"I said that when I was a cub! I've grown up now, I have responsibilities that I just can't walk away from" Kiara shot back with a frustrated glare, curing herself for ever telling him that.

"Kiara, I'm willing to walk away from everything I know and care about, abandon my family just so we can have a chance to be together. Why aren't you willing to do the same?" He asked her, his eyes looked at the golden princess with love and longing

"Do you not love me the same way I love you?" He asked with a hurt and sad tone to his voice.

Hearing him say that broke Kiara's heart.

"Of course I do Kovu" sighed Kiara as she walked over to him and nuzzled him.

"Then why won't you come with me?" He asked in a soft whisper as he returned her affection.

"Because..." She said as she pulled away and looked at Pride Rock. The majestic rock had become a silhouette next to the rising moon on the horizon. It was at that rock that she had been born and raised, where she had made so many memories with her parents, grandmas and aunties. How could she just walk away from all that?

"Because...?" Kovu asked, echoing the very words Kiara had just spoken.

"Because I'm afraid!" She said angrily at the Outlanders ongoing inquiry "I'm afraid to leave behind everything I know! I'm not like you Kovu, I can't just venture into the unknown fearlessly...I'm not strong like you are..." her voice that had first started out angry soon turned into sobs. She just couldn't do it. She loved Kovu with all her heart but fear of what she didn't know was holding her back.

"Kiara" came Kovu's soft voice bringing her out of her sobs "I understand that you're afraid, I really do, and I promise you if we leave together I will always-no matter what- I will always protect you"

Kiara looked up at Kovu and smiled with tear-rimmed eyes before nuzzling him. Kovu gladly returned her affection. Kiara sighed into Kovu's mane before asking:

"Are you sure we have to leave?"

"Kiara, I know you don't want to leave but it's the only way. Your father will never trust me nor will he ever allow there to be anything between us" Kovu sighed as he pulled away from their embrace to look Kiara in the eye "and if my mother realised how I feel for you she would hate me and do everything in her power to hurt me for betraying her...and the most effective way to do that would be to hurt you...I won't put you in dangers way"

Kiara sighed again as she buried her face into Kovu's mane. She knew he was right, if they stayed with their prides they would not have the relationship that they wanted. If they stayed here she would never again feel his loving embrace, smell his sweet scent or hear his loving voice. She didn't want to lose him and the future they could have because of her own silly fears.

Kiara found herself looking into deep emerald eye of the lion that she loved.

She knew what she wanted.

She knew what she had to do to get it.

It was official. She and Kovu were abandoning their prides to start one of their own.

**-TLK-**

The ground was muddy from the rain that had been previously pouring from the clouded dark grey sky. Vultures circled the area, waiting for the lions to drop off like flies so they could easily feed on the carcasses.

Below them two prides were battling. Pridelanders against Outlanders, one fighting for revenge and the glory of ruling the magnificent Pridelands. The other pride fighting in defence and because they refused to live in unity with the other pride.

The battle had gone on for hours but it had finally spiralled down to between the two leaders. Zira, leader of the Outlanders and forever faithful follower of Scar. And Simba, the king of the Pridelands.

The two lions were surrounded by members of their own pride, trapped inside a circle where they would have to end this battle. Zira paced in front of Simba, trying to get him moving so they were circling each other. But Simba knew better than to turn his back on an Outsider. Finally, Zira's patience ran out and she lunged at Simba. The male saw her coming and raised his paw in attempted to swat her away. It worked, Simba's paw collided with Zira's shoulder and it was enough to push her away. Zira stumbled to the side and let out a furious growl when she saw that Simba's claws had ripped away at some of her shoulder flesh. She launched at him again, this time when he went to strike her away, she side stepped him. Simba ended up striking thin air and Zira ended up behind him.

Not willing to lose her opportunity, Zira leapt at Simba from behind. She landed on his back and the sudden weight made Simba lose his balance and fall over. Zira then began to rip at his neck with her fangs. Simba growled with pain and quickly pushed up his rump and Zira rolled off. When her weight was removed Simba tried to regain his composure but Zira didn't let him. The minute she was on all four paws she attacked him again.

Simba was fighting an uphill battle. Victory was practically impossible, mainly due to him being exhausted. During the whole battle Simba had been fighting with his pride, fighting beside them like a true king should. Zira on the other hand had been a coward and sat all high and mighty on top of her large boulder and let her lionesses fight him. He was tired and wounded. She had never been more alive and ready to kill.

Zira tackled Simba to the ground, around them the Pridelanders became tense, they knew if their king lost this battle they would all lose their lives. Zira raise her paw in the air to deliver a finishing blow when suddenly she felt Simba's hind legs push her in the stomach. Before she realised it, she had toppled over Simba.

Simba quickly got up and stood over her, Zira shuddered as it dawned on her, she had lost and was about to pay for it with her life. Simba raised his paw and with one quick smooth motion he sliced her throat with his claws. Thick crimson blood ran out of the gaping wounds and trickled down the fur of Zira's neck.

In her last few moment of life Zira saw her own life flashing before her eyes. She remembered all the years of torment that she endured from the cubs her age, they all bullied her because she looked different. Her muzzle was too long, her eyes were too big and crazed. Nothing was good enough for the cubs of Pridelands. And for years she was alone, that is until Scar took pity on her and befriended her, a friendship that turned into something more. Maybe that's why she had always been so deathly loyal to him, he had shown her kindness, given her love and respect in her time of need.

But perhaps she was too loyal to Scar. When she birth his son Nuka he had nearly casted the cub out. Nuka was born sickly weak and would never make a great king like Scar. Just thinking of Nuka filled the dying lionesses with anguish, he was her only cub sired by Scar but she kept pushing him aside like he was nothing but worthless dirt. Yet, despite Nuka's constant neglect, he always tried so hard to please her. He did anything that would make her smile, he worked harder than anyone in the Outlands, he tried harder than anyone Zira knew. But she could never give him the praise that he seeked. All because Scar deemed him pathetic and unworthy, so she did too.

Zira's thoughts then turned to Vitani, her only daughter who was sired by a rouge who was passing through the Pridelands during Scar's reign. Zira would never interact with rouges, let alone mate with one, but certain circumstances forced her to do it. A few days before Zira mated with the rouge she had a miss-carriage, Zira was afraid that if Scar found out that her conception had failed he would leave her. So Zira took desperate measures to make sure he would never learn about their lost cub. Which meant mating with a complete stranger.

Then there was Kovu, he wasn't even her biological son and yet she loved him more than her other two cubs that she birthed. She remembered the day that she and Scar found Kovu, he had been lying next to his deceased mother (who appeared to have died of starvation). The young cub looked like mini version of Scar so she and Scar both took it as a sign that he was to be the heir of Priderock. Oh if she had known that Kovu would someday betray her she would have killed him then and there so he could be with his mother.

Thinking of Kovu was making her bitter and being so bitter was wearing her out. She could feel the shadow of death creeping over her. Her vision became clouded and her breathing became heavy. Weakly and slowly Zira shifted her position so she could look at the last person on this earth that mattered to her. Her only living child; Vitani. She could see her daughter staring at her with tear brimmed eyes that she refused to let fall.

_That's my girl _thought Zira proudly _even in times of grief she refuses to look weak_

At long last Zira let go of her last breath and died.

The air around Zira's body was filled with silence. The Outlanders found themselves filled with fear, their leader was gone, what were they to do know?

"Get out of my Pridelands" growled Simba, his voice was hoarse and his body was shaking from exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on the muddy ground beneath him but he knew that would make him look weak in front of the enemy.

"Are you deaf? I said GET OUT!" He roared when he realised that the Outlanders hadn't moved. The Outlanders jumped back at the sound of his voice before they sprinted away. Simba watched them all head back to the Outlands, all except one.

Vitani.

"This isn't over Simba" she challenged "I will avenge my mother"

"And you will die like she did"

**-TLK-**

Meanwhile….

Kiara and Kovu had reached the edge of the Prideland territory. The second that she and Kovu walked past the giant Umbrella Thorn tree that marked the east boundary she knew that by Pridelander law, she was no longer considered a member of the Pridelands. She and Kovu's would be rouges. Somehow the thought of not being a Pridelander filled her with fear. If she left she would be stripped of her title and everything she knew.

Kovu saw the conflicted look on Kiara's face and moved closer to her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" she responded, her voice held some excitement but over all a lot of anxiety. The idea of leaving with Kovu and having an adventure away from her father's watchful gaze was exciting. But the thought of leaving…..not so much.

"Hey, as long as we're together, we'll be alright" comforted Kovu as he gently nuzzled his mate. Kiara's only response was a nod with a nervous look in her eye. Then together, they both stepped past the border of the Pridelands.

It was official, Kiara and Kovu were rouges. She would never be welcomed back.

Somehow that filled her with more dread than the thought of losing Kovu.

**-TLK-**

Vitani slowly lead the Outlanders back into the Outlands. She found herself growling bitterly as they headed back 'home'. This was not meant to happen. Her mother was meant to kill Simba, not the other way around. Today was meant to be a day her entire pride could rejoice in. Simba was meant to die, any Pridelanders that were still loyal to him would be banished and then they would live happily ever after with Scar's proud spirit watching over them. No today certainly did not turn out how it was supposed to for Vitani and her Outlander sisters.

Instead Simba lived

And her mother died

The Pridelanders won

And the Outlanders lost

Scar had not been avenged

Only failed

Vitani continued to wear her growling bitter face all the way back into the Outlands till they reached their Termite den. For years Vitani had called this place home, it had been her refugee, her safe haven but now it just felt empty. She had no one.

Scar was dead

Nuka was dead

Kovu was a traitor

And her mother was dead

Vitani had lost practically everyone she had ever cared about. All thanks to Simba. It was Simba who killed Scar the true king of the Pridelands, it was Simba who crushed Nuka under those logs and it was Simba who murdered her mother right in front of her. Simba had taken everyone she had ever loved.

Sure she still had her pride but it wasn't the same as having her mother and brothers. She still had her aunt Hakia but there was no point in lying…..there was most defiantly something wrong with that lionesses.

Speaking of that lioness….

At that very moment Vitani's aunt approached her. Vitani could see that the older lioness (who looked just like Zira except her muzzle was shorter and she had green eyes) had been crying. Her tear rimmed eyes and the tear stains down her face were clear evidence of this. Hakia sat by Vitani and the two shared a wordless moment, both to enveloped in their grief to speak.

"How are you coping?" asked Hakia gently, breaking the silence. Vitani was slightly taken back by the gentleness in her voice. She and her aunt rarely spoke and that was mainly due to Vitani thinking that Hakia was insane. But now Hakia seemed calm and…..normal. Perhaps Vitani had prejudge her aunt too harshly.

"I'm, I'm going to be fine" Vitani manage to choke out "I'm just going to miss her…"

And that was it. Vitani couldn't hold back her grief anymore. Within a few days she lost practically her whole family thanks to Simba. He had taken everything from her and now she only had her aunt.

"It's not fair!" sobbed Vitani as she hung her head.

"I know sweetheart I know" soothed Hakia as she nuzzled her niece trying to comfort her "I promise you we will get our revenge, we will get it together"

**-TLK-**

Slowly the exhausted Pridelanders returned to Pride Rock. Once they were inside their comfortable den most of the lionesses collapsed on the hard stone. The ones that still had strength began to lick clean their wounds but the more wounded and tired ones just lay there, eyes heavy and breathing hard.

Simba entered the den last, he had been procrastinating the whole walk home. Zazu, his stooge, had not returned with any news about his daughter. She had disappeared before the battle and he knew it was to look for Kovu. He had hoped that she would be back in the den, safe at home. When he realised his 'baby' girl wasn't in the den he was filled with panic. His fear must have been seen because his mate quickly came to his side.

"Simba, what's wrong?" Asked Nala when she saw the concerned look on her mates face.

"It's Kiara….She isn't home" he said, his voice was filled with worry. Nala found herself chuckling slightly and shaking her head at her mate's worry for their daughter. He was always overprotective of their only daughter, even when there was no reason to be. Even though this situation would make most parents worried, Nala found that she wasn't. Kiara wasn't stupid, she wouldn't ever put herself in a situation that would cause them to become sick with worry. She was taught to know better than that. Besides, Simba did enough worrying for the both of them. _Someone_ in their relationship had to be the relaxed parent.

"Simba there is no need to worry" Nala said softly trying to reassure her mate "I'm sure there's nothing wrong"

"So why isn't she home?" he asked

"Simba, it's been raining for hours some of the pathways home have probably been washed away, I'm sure the only reason Kiara isn't home yet is because she's trying to find a safe way back" reassured her mate.

Simba sighed knowing full well that there was a big chance that what Nala was saying was right. Kiara was probably on her way home right now, she was just trying to find a safe way. Simba found some comfort in Nala's logical reassurance.

"You're probably right but just so you know, when she _does _come home she is going to be grounded for the rest of her life"

Nala laughed at Simba's planned punishment for their daughter, knowing fully well that he would not be able to act on it. The mate couple went into the den and lay down with the other Pridelanders and began to lick their wounds. Nala looked towards the den entrance and smiled softly to herself.

_Kiara is going to come home...I can feel it_

In away, Nala was right. One day Kiara would come home.

It just wasn't going to be as soon as Nala thought it would be.

**Yay!**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much happier with this chapter it defiantly out shines my first version :)**

**Also, now that I've planned out all the chapters I know exactly how long this fanfic is going to be. In the plan it's going to be 45 chapters and I'm going to have Kovu in it more too! So; 1 chapter down 44 more to go**

**Please tell me what you like and don't like about this new chapter**

**And I will hopefully be updating soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Day of Survival**

The sun rose over the horizon, signalling that it was the dawn of a new day. To a pair of runaway lions though, it was their first day of freedom. The pair had been sleeping in the long grass of an open savannah where they were hidden from prying eyes but not from the cold chills of the night. Which explained why the two were curled up next to each other, with Kiara's head resting on her paws and Kovu's head resting on top of Kiara's head with their tails lovingly entwined.

For Kovu it was the best way to wake up. The darker lion found himself smiling at the thought of waking up every day next to Kiara, the only lioness he would ever love. He was glad that they had run away together, it meant he would never lose her because of Simba's inability to let go of the past, he would never lose her because of Zira's undying hatred. If they hadn't runaway they would have never have a future. Their prides hated each other too much to ever let the young adults be happy. To Kovu they had made the right choice, now there was nothing to keep them apart, nothing to stop them from being happy.

Kovu could have laid there all day next to Kiara thinking about the happiness she bought him, her kindness, her beauty, everything about her was amazing to him. But of course something had to ruin his moment to marvel at her, it was his stomach. Kovu hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and his stomach decided that it couldn't wait any longer for a meal. So it made its usual gurgling noise to signal it was time for food. Only this noise woke up Kiara from her blissful sleep.

When the golden lioness woke she was slightly confused. This grassy savannah certainly wasn't the den at Priderock that she was used to waking up in. Only after a few blinks and looking up at the lion that lay next to her did she remember what she had done. She had run away, she had forsaken her pride and abandoned her responsibilities.

But she had done it for Kovu, the lion she loved. That made it all worth it.

"Some one's hungry" Kiara muttered tiredly as she turned to her mate. Kovu gave her an affectionate good morning nuzzle before standing up.

"Come on" he said as he flicked his head leftwards "let's get some breakfast"

"Why do I have to come? You're the one that's hungry" mocked Kiara as she rolled onto her back, she most certainly wasn't ready to start the day yet. At that very moment though, her stomach betrayed her by making the same gurgling sound as Kovu's did.

"You sure about that?" teased Kovu knowing that she was just as hungry as he was. Understandable since she hadn't eat since yesterday morning either.

"My stomach only did that because yours did" joked Kiara "don't you know that rumbling stomachs are contagious?"

Kovu could only roll his eyes at Kiara's silly antics. This was one of the many reasons he loved her; he loved her light and happy attitude that she kept with her at all times of the day. It was funny, he had only known her for a few days but he was head over heels in love with her and couldn't imagine living without her. She was his whole world now, he loved her and he made himself to promise to keep her safe.

"Hey! You coming?" called Kiara, Kovu shook his head in shock. He had been so deep in thought about Kiara that he hadn't even noticed that she had slinked past him and was now heading through the long golden grass.

"Yeah I'm coming…Wait up" he yelled as he bounded after her in attempt to catch up.

Kiara saw him coming and decided to make a game out of it and began to run away from Kovu. Just like that, the two had begun a game of chase. The two chased each other for who knows how long. The whole time Kovu kept a lopsided grin on his face as he chased the lioness of his dreams and Kiara just kept her usual happy smile on, along with the occasional laugh and squeal of delight.

Their game finally ended though when Kovu pounced on his female companion, tackling her to the ground.

"Well" panted Kovu as they lay on the grassy ground, both lions to content with their position to move "that was fun"

Kiara nodded her head in agreement with a small smile on her face. Her mind was racing back to their time in the Pridelands when Kovu didn't know how to have fun. Now things were different though, now Kovu could be who he really was. Not the killer Zira had been forcing him to be his whole life. Now he could just be Kovu.

At that thought Kiara knew she had made the right choice running away with Kovu. If they had stayed with their prides then Kovu would never get to be himself, Zira would (one way or another) manipulate Kovu into a killer again if they stayed. She shuddered at the thought of her mate being a heartless killer.

"You okay?" Kovu asked as they lay amongst the grass.

"I'm just thinking…" Kiara answered in a soft and blissful voice

"About?" Inquired Kovu

"How much things are going to change" she said

She was right, there were going to be a lot of changes. She and Kovu were now independent adults, they were responsible for themselves. They would no longer have Simba's untrusting gaze watching over them...

Actually, a more accurate statement would be that Kiara would no longer have Simba's watchful gaze hanging over her like a cloud. Kiara couldn't deny that since she had left the Pridelands she had felt a strange amount of relief. Her whole life she had been a princess that could never fully reach the expectancy of her kingdom. She was always mucking things up. She failed her hunts, she always disobeyed her father's instructions and was always skipping her lessons on how to be a good queen. She couldn't help it though, it was who she was. She was Kiara, not Princess Kiara or Queen Kiara, which was who everyone wanted her to be. No she was just Kiara and now that she had runaway she could finally just be herself, just like Kovu could be himself.

Kiara doubted she would ever feel this kind of relief and freedom if she had stayed in the Pridelands.

_*gurgle*_

It was the sound of Kovu's stomach that bought Kiara out of her thoughts and ruined the peaceful silence that filled the air around them.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" he said gently as he nuzzled her to her feet. Kiara nodded at her mate before following his lead to find breakfast.

**-TLK-**

"Hey look" Kiara whispered as she pointed towards a herd of zebra with her muzzle "how do you feel about zebra for breakfast?"

Kovu nodded, he didn't really care what they had for breakfast. He was born in the Outlands, a place where the only food was termites or more termites.

"Alright, so how do you want to do this?" she asked uncertainly. She felt a bit silly asking Kovu how to do this. He was a _male_, she was supposed to be better at hunting than he was. But here they were, preparing to hunt a zebra and she was asking him for advice.

"Well, I say we both head out and startle them and in the panic we'll cut a zebra out of the herd and then bring it down" he planned. He wasn't sure if this was the right way to hunt in a group, after all, he had been trained to hunt alone but he knew he couldn't do that anymore. He and Kiara were a team, which meant they had to do everything together, it was the only way they could stay strong as a mated pair.

Kiara nodded in agreement to Kovu's plan before the pair crouched down and headed through the tall golden grass towards the unsuspecting herd. When the two lions were close enough to the herd for Kovu's satisfaction he gave Kiara a nod and the two bursted out of the grass and charged at the herd.

The zebra's all let out terrified whinnies and began to stamped out of the open grass land and into a cluster of tightly grown trees. Kovu and Kiara quickly began to give chase, if the prey reached the trees it would be hard to chase them out.

When the herd began to get closer to the tree line Kovu decided that it was time to cut some food out of the herd. Acting quickly he snapped at the zebra closest to him and began to shepherd it out of the herd. Kiara saw what he was doing and quickly came to his side and copied his motion; this created more driving power for the pair and the zebra was pushed out of the herd before it could reach the safety of the trees.

Feeling more confident about the hunt Kiara sped up a bit, her eye's glued to the zebra. She couldn't let it get away, she couldn't fail this hunt.

But fate had other plans.

Kiara and Kovu were so focused on the hunt that they didn't see the large rock that they were quickly approaching until Kiara full on body slammed into it. She let out a groan of pain and continued the hunt, this time going around the rock. Kovu was still tailing the zebra, he had seen Kiara slam into the rock and instead of copying her mistake, he bounded over the rock and took off after the prey.

Kiara was now far behind them and was struggling to keep up, her left leg (which was on the same side that slammed into the rock) was aching badly. It hurt Kiara so much to put weight on it. Just then, Kovu made the zebra swing 'round so it was heading directly towards Kiara. Kiara knew he was doing this so it would become trapped between them and they could make the kill. Kiara continued to head straight towards to the zebra with an aching left leg. When she was close enough to the prey she lept at it.

Her aim was to get a grip on the zebra's throat with her fangs.

She didn't think the animal would be fast enough to side step her attack.

But it was.

The zebra side stepped Kiara with grace and ease. Kiara's attempt to help Kovu bring down the prey only failed. With that the golden lioness ended her jump by colliding with the floor. Even though it was pointless, Kovu continued to pursue the zebra while Kiara just lay there. Her whole body was aching and lying on her left side wasn't doing her sore leg much good. But Kiara was too exhausted and miserable to care.

The hunt wasn't meant to go like this.

She should have made the kill

But she didn't

She had let herself down

But more importantly, she let Kovu down.

And that hurt her more than anything.

Up ahead Kovu panted tiredly as he watched the zebra race through the thickly grown trees. He knew it was pointless to even try to follow the animal in there, he wouldn't be able to keep up with it. He then looked towards where he had last seen Kiara, she hadn't moved from the spot where she collapsed.

How did this happen? Everything was going fine. Why didn't Kiara see that rock?

It was at that very moment that Kovu realised just how hard survival was going to be.

**Alright, that's chapter 2 done!**

**Now I've got some good news and some bad news…more bad news than good news**

**GOOD NEWS: I'm starting a HTTYD fic so any HTTYD fans please feel free to check it out ****J**

**BAD NEWS: This means that since I'm going to be doing to fics at once, updates may not be as fast as I planed ****L**

**BAD NEWS: School starts very soon**

**THANKS TO:**

**_Asaf, CSIMentalistTLK lover, gary2000, Teddi 8347, LionLover23 and Blair93_**

**Also, I know it isn't 3k+ BUT I felt I owed it to you guys to make an update since you've all been patiently waiting for something. **


	3. Authors Note SORRY!

Firstly, let me just say:

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry...

I know it has been a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time since I've updated this story and I just want to say that I have not abandoned it. I've just been going through a lot of shit at the moment.

You see first I lost a close family friend.

Then I had year 10 exams

Then there were the Christmas holidays that weren't that cheery for me so I didn't really feel like writing

Then I started year 11 and my chemistry teacher is merciless with the amount of homework she's been giving me.

And then - this is the best part - I lost the USB that had the plot for this story and since it's been so long since I've even looked at my writings I can remember what direction I was going in with this story.

So yeah, that's why I haven't updated. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this story and as soon as I find or remember or re-write the plot I WILL begin writing it again.

So sorry to disappoint, I will get back to this story as soon as I can.


End file.
